31 Nights of Halloween
31 Nights Of Halloween (previously known as 13 Days of Halloween and 13 Nights of Halloween) is an annual programming event that has aired on the Freeform TV network and its predecessors since 1998, created due to the success of the similar "25 Days of Christmas" block that began two years earlier. The "13 Nights of Halloween" special was created mainly due to the success of the latter. The block originally ran from October 19th through Halloween night each year from 1998 to 2017,http://oct31st.org/wp/?p=217 and will be expanding to run for the whole month in 2018. Programming The programming block since its creation has consisted of the channel's original programming, airing with their holiday programming. In 1998, they aired specials such as Casper: A Spirited Beginning, thus beginning the program under the name 13 Days of Halloween. Starting in the 2000s, the lineup shifted towards films, such as Hocus Pocus, The Haunted Mansion, The Addams Family, and "Harry Potter Weekends" (consisting of the first six Harry Potter films). In 2011, ABC Family switched the focus of the programming block to its original purpose (primarily Halloween/horror-related films), with more appropriately-themed content airing during the programming block. Films that air during the lineup are usually edited for time constraints and profane content, such as language or sexuality, to appeal towards all audience. Current programming (2019) *''The Addams Family'' *''Addams Family Values'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Dark Shadows'' *''Edward Scissorhands'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters 2'' *''Goosebumps'' *''The Haunted Mansion'' *''Hocus Pocus'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''Monster House'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' *''Mostly Ghostly: One Night at Doom House'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''ParaNorman'' *''Scared Shrekless'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scream'' trilogy *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' *''Toy Story of Terror! *''Zombieland'' Former programming The following are Halloween related films and specials which have previously aired apart of the lineup, but have since been removed. *''Addams Family Reunion *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *''An American Haunting'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Boogeyman'' *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' *''Casper'' *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' *''Casper Meets Wendy'' *''Coraline'' *''The Craft'' *''Death Becomes Her'' *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' *''Double, Double, Toil and Trouble'' *''The Final Girls'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Fun Size'' *''Halloween Is Grinch Night *''Halloweentown *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge *''The Haunting of Seacliff Inn'' *''The Hollow'' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''The Initiation of Sarah'' *''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' *''The Lake'' *''The Little Vampire'' *''Lonesome Ghosts'' *''Lost Souls'' *''Mad Monster Party'' *''Maggie'' *''The Mummy'' *''Nature of the Beast'' *''The Others'' *''Poltergeist'' *''Poltergeist II: The Other Side'' *''Practical Magic'' *''R.L. Stine's Monsterville: Cabinet of Souls'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Scary Movie'' *''Scary Movie 2'' *''Scary Movie 3'' *''Scary Movie 4'' *''The Sixth Sense'' *''Sleepy Hollow'' *''The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow *''Spiral Staircase'' *''Spooky Buddies'' *''Teen Witch'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Teen Wolf Too'' *''Tower of Terror'' *''Trick or Treat'' *''Twilight'' *''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2'' *''Van Helsing'' *''The Village'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Warm Bodies'' *''When Good Ghouls Go Bad *''The Witches'' *''The Witches of Eastwick'' Ratings In 2008, viewers averaged 1.2 million. For 2009, the lineup averaged 1.4 million viewers, up from the previous year. Hocus Pocus drew record numbers of near 2.5 million, while Edward Scissorhands drew over 1 million viewers. Total viewers dropped in 2010, averaging just 1.2 million viewers. In 2011, the Pretty Little Liars Halloween themed episode, "The First Secret" was, at the time, the lineup's most watched program. The special episode aired with more than 2.5 million viewers.ABC Family Kicks Off “13 Nights of Halloween 2011” to Record Ratings Viewers for the entire lineup broke record, averaging 1.6 million viewers in 2011, thanks to debuts such as . The October 29th airing of Hocus Pocus drew the 13 Nights of Halloween's highest viewers ever, with 2.8 million.ABC Family’s "13 Nights of Halloween 2011" Scares Up Record Crowd 2012 In 2012, the second Halloween-themed episode of Pretty Little Liars, "This is A Dark Ride" guest-starring former American Idol contestant Adam Lambert drew 2.8 million viewers.Tuesday Cable Ratings: 'Sons of Anarchy' Wins Night, + 'Tosh.0', 'The Daily Show', 'Pretty Little Liars', 'Ink Master' & More ABC Family announced that the episode had become the lineup's most watched programming in their key demographics in the block's fourteen-year history.2nd Annual 'Pretty Little Liars' Halloween-Themed Episode is the #1 "13 Nights of Halloween" Telecast Ever Across 18-34, 18-49 and 12-34 Demos}} Due to the success of previous years airings of Hocus Pocus, multiple airings were scheduled throughout the 2012 lineup. The first initial broadcast of the film on October 23 was watched by 1.6 million viewers.Tuesday Cable Ratings: 'Sons of Anarchy' Wins Night, + 'Tosh.0', 'The Daily Show', 'Pretty Little Liars', 'Ink Master' & More}} Broadcasts of the film on the nights of October 28 and October 31 were watched by 1.9 million and 1.3 million viewers respectively.Sunday Cable Ratings: 'The Walking Dead' Wins Night, 'Breaking Amish', 'Dexter', 'Homeland','Long Island Medium', 'Boardwalk Empire' & MoreWednesday Cable Ratings: 'American Horror Story' Wins Night, 'South Park', 'Duck Dynasty','Face Off', 'Key & Peele', 'South Beach Tow' & More The network premiere of the film The Sorcerer's Apprentice on October 28 was watched by 2.1 million viewers. Overall viewers for the 2012 season were down from the previous year, with an average of 1.5 million viewers.ABC Family’s 14th Annual '13 Nights of Halloween' Programming Event Drives Number 1 Ranking in Women 18-34, Women 18-49 and Females 12-34 References External links *Mahalo 13 Nights Of Halloween *13 Nights of Halloween 2010 *ABC Family's 12th Annual "13 Nights Of Halloween" *ABC Family's 13 Nights Of Halloween Homeschooling Blog Post *ABC Family's 13 Nights Of Halloween at the Futon Critic Category:Programs